User blog:OmegaSmash/MKS 2 Leeeek
Ey, so if you've seen the newest video on the MKS 2 YouTube channel, you would know that i'm offically part of the MKS 2 Dev Team. I'm sorry Mega, Koopa and Supah, but I can't help myself, so i'm going to leak a bunch of stuff. NEW CHARACTERS * Rosalina (YES. FINALLY! ROSALINA!) * Goomba (OMG! Goomba TOO! OH MY GOD!) * Popple (from the Mario & Luigi series. that thief guy. Bowser is also getting a Rookie alt costume to go along with this) * Sonic the Hedgehog (supprised me, he looks pretty cool). * Link (uses sprites from Super Smash Bros. Crusade; I think) * Sakurai (one of the characters that was planned to be in MKS. glad to see him finally get in) * Blue and Blade (we partnered with Mcleodgaming to bring you the return of the two fan-favourite hedgehogs from Super Smash Flash!) * Wirio (I never played Super Wario 5 myself, but i'm pretty sure he's the villain of the game. The rest of the characters below this one are on the second screen, since not everyone will be a fan of them) * Goku (yep, as a reference to WwwWario's old DBZ fighting game, we added Goku as a character.) * FNaW Gang (four characters in one - Wario, Waluigi, Mario and Luigi. Showdown Attack is Wario Man) * Michael (another wierd character choice. A reference to that wierd phase when WwwWario made YouTube Poops) * Arceus2401 (my favourite new character. a reference to WwwWario's early videos about Waluigi in Super Mario 64 DS) NEW STAGES * FNaW Factory (the homestage of FNaF Gang). * Emerald Coast (Sonic's homestage, with this as the theme). * Malo Mart (a Zelda stage, from Twilight Princess). * Enderman Forest (a Minecraft stage, in reference to WwwWario's many Minecraft videos) * Smash Montage (a YouTube video page with one of WwwWario's Smash Bros. Montages playing in the background). * Clickteam (a stage where a game is made in the background - either a good Super Wario game of an awful FNaW game) * Negative World (Arceus2401's homestage) NEW MODES * Adventure (Adventure is already revealed, but there here are some bosses that will be in the mode - King K. Rool (unless someone makes a REALLY good spritesheet for him in the spriting contest), Birdo, Eyerok, Goomboss, Chief Chilly (reference to Super Wario 10), Big the Cat (secret boss fought at Emerald Coast), and Nabbit. * Board the Platforms (Returning from SSB64, this mode will be in that Blue button on the new menu (along with Target Smash! and Target Blast; which has about 10 stages, while Target Smash only has 4) * FNaW Remastered (YES! We have been talking to WwwWario about this for a long time, and I am pleased to leak that FNaF Remastered will FINALLY BE RELEASED as a part of MKS 2!) * Smash Tour (Wondering what the Green button on the new menu will be? IT'S SMASH TOUR! We asked a few fans which mode from SSB4 they wanted in the game, and Smash Tour was the winner! Don't worry, we are changing it up though. In this game, it will play more like Mario Party 9 and 10) So thats it for now, i'll leak more stuff when I find out about the game (DON'T TELL ANY OF THE TEAM MEMBERS I LEAKED THIS STUFF!) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts